rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Opulence's Drag Race (Season 6)
The sixth season of Opulence's Drag Race was announced on October 25th, 2019. A queen reveal took place on October 27th, 2019 with a premiere date of October 31st, 2019. The theme of the season is: Brazil! Opulence's Drag Race - Lip Syncs Playlist on Spotify About The Show Fourteen queens compete for the title and the crown of ''"Opulence's You Own Everything Drag Superstar", also a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, the crown and scepter of Fierce! Drag Jewels and a cash prize of $100,000.'' Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Opulence's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip sync round. :█ The contestant was a part of the top 4. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the "Lip Sync For Your Life". :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the "Lip Sync For Your Life" and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted "Miss Congeniality" by the contestants. :█ The contestant was voted "Fan Favorite" by the fans. :█ The contestant was voted "Shady Lady" by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the finale episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Come To Brazil" Airdate: October 31st, 2019 Synopsis: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil with a new season and in its luggage: some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Drag Race runway. For the first challenge, the queens should pose for a photo shoot with the past winners and serving their "native fantasy" should model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. Summary: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil but some of its luggage was lost. But the show can't stop. At the beginning of the episode, six queens are introduced: Chanel #4, Grace Intervention, Scarlett Boom-Boom, Tieta Amethyst, Virginia Westwood and White Chocolate Ganache. Opulence announces to the queens that the season premiere will be split into two episodes; those first seven queens will compete against each other in the first part, and the remaining seven will compete against each other in the second part. The queens are also shocked to find out that in the episode we will have a seventh queen, so Opulence announces the first surprise of the episode: Xupa-Cool is back. This week's mini challenge is the iconic photoshoot with the past winners. Chanel #4 is declared the winner and won $2.500. For this week's maxi challenge each queen should have prepared a look at home a high fashion look, serving "Native Fantasy" to model on the runway in front of Opulence and Cream. Opulence announces the last and biggest surprise of the episode: All decisions will be made by the guest judge: Cream, the top 2 of the week will lip syncs for $10,000 and no queen will be eliminated. Grace Intervention, White Chocolate Ganache, Xupa-Cool have been declared safe with some negative critiques. Lastly, Chanel #4 and Virginia Westwood were declared high. While Scarlett Boom-Boom and Tieta Amethyst were declared the winners and the top 2 of this week and both won $5.000. The lip song is "Close Your Eyes" by Kim Petras chosen by Cream, Tieta Amethyst is declared the "winner, baby" and won $10.000 while she will also be captain of one of the two teams from the next challenge. *'Special Guests': Africa O'Hara, Asa, Saturn Princess, Daisy Fresh Starlet, YourGlassDoll, Lindo Mar, Beryl, 9 and Heart Boom-Boom *'Guest Judge': CreamAlaMode *'Mini Challenge': Photo Shoot with the past winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Chanel #4 *'Mini Challenge Winner Prize': $2.500 *'Maxi Challenge': Model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. *'Runway Theme': "Native Fantasy" *'Top Two': Scarlett Boom-Boom and Tieta Amethyst *'Maxi Challenge Winners Prize': $5.000 *'Lip Sync Song': *'Lip Sync Winner': Tieta Amethyst *'Lip Sync Winner Prize': $10.000 Untucked: Tieta Amethyst is so shady with the other queens and says that even though Xupa-Cool was injured during the previous season she didn't deserve a second chance to return and that she sees her as the weakest queen of the group. Scarlett Boom-Boom defends Xupa-Cool and attacks Tieta Amethyst saying that she tries to be a shady queen because she knows her real personality doesn't hold screen time. White Chocolate Ganache is very funny and says she wants to be a star just like her drag mother Chocolate Ganache. The queens comment and congratulate Chanel #4's winning photo, Chanel #4 says she is very happy to be here with her sisters and how she has been trying to get into Opulence's Drag Race since the first seasons and how she almost got into previous season. Entrance Order Episode 2: "Come To Brazil, Part 2" Airdate: November 1st, 2019 Synopsis: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil with a new season and in its luggage: some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Drag Race runway. For the first challenge, the queens should pose for a photo shoot with the past winners and serving their "native fantasy" should model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. Summary: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil and its lost luggage was finally found. At the beginning of the episode, six queens are introduced: Galore The Pin-Up Girl, Gree Hydrangea, Havana O'Na-Na, Laurell Vincent, Tangerine Dream and The Villain. Opulence announces to the queens that the season premiere will be split into two episodes and the first seven queens have already competed against each other. The queens are also shocked to find out that in the episode we will have a seventh queen, so Opulence announces the first surprise of the episode: Kokoro Kween is join to the Opulence's family. This week's mini challenge is the iconic photoshoot with the past winners. Kokoro Kween is declared the winner and won $2.500. For this week's maxi challenge each queen should have prepared a look at home a high fashion look, serving "Native Fantasy" to model on the runway in front of Opulence and Kizzie. Opulence announces the last and biggest surprise of the episode: All decisions will be made by the guest judge: Kizzie, the top 2 of the week will lip syncs for $10,000 and no queen will be eliminated. Gree Hydrangea, Havana O'Na-Na, The Villain have been declared safe. Lastly, Kokoro Kween and Tangerine Dream were declared high. While Galore The Pin-Up Girl and Laurell Vincent were declared the winners and the top 2 of this week and both won $5.000. The lip song is "Focus" by Ariana Grande chosen by Kizzie, Galore The Pin-Up Girl is declared the "winner, baby" and won $10.000 while she will also be captain of one of the two teams from the next challenge. *'Special Guests': Africa O'Hara, Asa, Saturn Princess, Daisy Fresh Starlet, YourGlassDoll, Lindo Mar, Beryl, 9 and Heart Boom-Boom *'Guest Judge': MizKizzie *'Mini Challenge': Photo Shoot with the past winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Kokoro Kween *'Mini Challenge Winner Prize': $2.500 *'Maxi Challenge': Model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. *'Runway Theme': "Native Fantasy" *'Top Two': Galore The Pin-Up Girl and Laurell Vincent *'Maxi Challenge Winners Prize': $5.000 *'Lip Sync Song': *'Lip Sync Winner': Galore The Pin-Up Girl *'Lip Sync Winner Prize': $10.000 Untucked: TBA Entrance Order Episode 3: "Brazilian Telenovela Fantasy" Airdate: November 3rd, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Guest Judge': Pabllo Vittar *'Maxi Challenge': Act in a drag version of "Avenida Brasil/''Brazil Avenue''" and "Cheias De Charme/''Sparkling Girls''". *'Runway Theme': "Green With Envy" *'Maxi Challenge Winning Team': Team Galore *'Maxi Challenge Winner': The Villain *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5.000 *'Bottom Two': Laurell Vincent and Tieta Amethyst *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Tieta Amethyst Untucked: TBA Groups Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 4: "From School To Runway" Airdate: November 5th, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Guest Judge': Jeremy Scott *'Mini Challenge': "Walk A Mile In These Louboutins" *'Mini Challenge Winner': Virginia Westwood *'Mini Challenge Winner Prize': $2.500 *'Maxi Challenge': Create a high fashion look made from school materials to model on the runway. *'Runway Theme': "From School To Runway" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': Chanel #4 *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5.000 *'Bottom Two': Grace Intervention and Xupa-Cool *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Grace Intervention Untucked: TBA Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 5: "RuPaul's Parody Shows: The Opusical" Airdate: November 7th, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Guest Judge': M.I.A. *'Mini Challenge': "Girl, Soak What Up?" *'Mini Challenge Winner': White Chocolate Ganache *'Mini Challenge Winner Prize': $2.500 *'Maxi Challenge': Perform in a lip-syncing number inspired by RuPaul's Parody Shows. *'Runway Theme': "Drag Racing" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': Tangerine Dream *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5.000 *'Bottom Two': Laurell Vincent and The Villain *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Laurell Vincent Untucked: TBA Cast Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 6: "The Mônica/Monica's Ball" Airdate: November 9th, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Special Guests': Mônica/Monica, Cebolinha/Jimmy Five, Cascão/Smudge and Magali/Maggy *'Guest Judge': Mauricio De Sousa *'Mini Challenge': Transform yourself into a living animation. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Kokoro Kween *'Mini Challenge Prize': $2,500 *'Maxi Challenge': Design and construst 3 looks for "The Mônica/Monica's Ball". *'Runway Theme': "The Mônica/Monica's Ball" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': Havana O'Na-Na *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5,000 *'Bottom Two': Kokoro Kween and Scarlett Boom-Boom *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Kokoro Kween Untucked: TBA Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Airdate: November 11th, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Guest Judge': ionnalee *'Mini Challenge': "Reading Is Fundamental" *'Mini Challenge Winner': The Villain *'Mini Challenge Prize': $2,500 *'Maxi Challenge': "Snatch Game" *'Runway Theme': "Weird Science" *'Maxi Challenge Winners': Chanel #4 and White Chocolate Ganache *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5,000 *'Bottom Two': Havana O'Na-Na and Xupa-Cool *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': Xupa-Cool Untucked: TBA Snatch Game Characters Who Should Go Home Tonight? Gallery "Dusted Or Busted" Scoring System Trivia - Kokoro is the second queen originally from Creamy's Drag Race. The first was Dusk on All Stars 3. - Episode 1 is judged only by Cream. - Episode 2 is judged only by Kizzie. - Episode 6 leaked on November 8th, 2019. - Episode 7 leaked on November 10th, 2019. ⚠️ Spoilers Session ⚠️ Category:Opulence's Drag Race Category:Seasons